Daisy's Regret
by Umbrakinetic
Summary: The Framework was structured around peoples regrets. But Aida didn't just change a few peoples regrets, no she reprogrammed the entire thing to automatically fix someones regret when they entered. When Daisy enters the framework she can remember Skye's life prior to her taking over. Every thing including her Regret Grant Ward.
1. Monsters

**This takes place** **right after Daisy and Jemma go into the framework. This is an alternate version where Daisy has "Skyes" memories but knows it's a simulation. This will not exactly be a happy ending but in comparison to the actual version it will be. Basically this story operates around the idea that Aida didn't just fix peoples one regret when she put them in but changed the frameworks parameters to automatically fix a regret every time someone enters.**

 **List of Regrets in The Framework:**

 _May: Shooting the girl. This one is confirmed to be accurate and is what the world is based around._

 _Coulson: Not joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Admittedly I'm skeptical about this one being his as he never treats S.H.I.E.L.D. as a regret. My first thought would be May regrets it because of how it's hurt him._

 _Fitz: Father leaving? I'm divided on this being his or Jemma's he clearly did not care for his father, Jemma however wanted them to reconcile and while she hated him she wanted him to be there for Fitz._

 _Mace: Not being a real hero. But more so wanting to be THE only hero, it explains why Daisy didn't have the Inhuman gene prior to joining, despite her mother being 1000 years old so she wouldn't even exist without the gene. He wanted to be the hero instead of Daisy, she was in Hydra to make that wish possible. It's also why there are no other Inhumans who've undergone Terragenesis in the resistance._

 _Mack: Hope_

 _Daisy: Ward being found by Garrett. This is not something that could possibly be affected by a ripple, if S.H.I.E.L.D. had known that Garrett was recruiting Ward he couldn't have been left in the woods for so long so S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't have been aware of Garrett's agenda so they couldn't have sent anyone else. So obviously someone's regret is how Ward turned out. Admittedly this could also be Jemma, Coulson, or Fitz but for the purpose of the story it's Daisy._

 _Jemma: Not dying in the place of others. If we assume his father is Fitz's regret then Jemma's is easily the hardest to figure out. With all the death around her it's quite possible she would wish she would be the one to die instead, or that she was able to protect people._

 _Elena: Her regret was that Mack stayed behind and the framework destroyed itself to get him out._

 _Radcliffe: Making the Framework inescapable. This is why Aida can't destroy the backdoor it's_

 _part of it's integral programming due to his regret._

 **I do not own Marvel or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Skyes eyes shot open as she lay in the bathtub. Or was it Daisy she honestly didn't know.

Two lifetimes bled together, memories of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra on both sides. Members of a loving Grant Ward, and memories of an evil traitorous Grant Ward. Memories of being an Inhuman and memories of hunting Inhuman's. Memories of Lincoln sacrificing himself and memories of her putting a bullet in his brain.

 _Flashback_

 _Skye was sprinting down the rainy 233rd street, chasing the inhuman target. This one with the ability to manipulate lightning he had already killed most of her unit._

 _She had two men left the rest of them had already had their brains fried, if the inhuman escaped she would be the one punished she was the team leader after all._

 _A jolt of lightning shot towards her on years of instinct she hit the ground as it shot past her and into her teammate behind her, stopping his heart instantly._

 _Luckily for Skye luck was on her side today. The rain might have made it slightly harder for her to see but the effect was much more severe on the target._

 _The target was clearly in pain the rain causing him to shock himself every time he used his powers. He was clearly running out of stamina and it was only a matter of time._

 _When Agent Larson fired on the target, as expected he lashed out with a lightning bolt to the chest. What came next was what she needed he instantly dropped to a knee that last blast had taken too much out of him._

 _All Skye had to do was pull the trigger, she watched in some sort of morbid fascination as a round of .45 caliber lead bullets flew out of her handgun and tore threw the Inhuman's skull like it was wet paper._

" _Target neutralized Ma'am," Skye informed her superior over comms. "Hail Hydra!"_

Daisy was broken out of her terrors by the sound of a phone buzzing.

"WAKE UP YOUR BOYFRIEND. WE'RE BEING CALLED IN." The screen read with no Contact information.

Daisy hesitantly pulled herself out of the bathtub, and shrugged on a bathrobe. It was time to wake her "boyfriend" Grant Ward.

Despite her memories of a better Grant, she was still hesitant to trust him. She cautiously approached the foot of the bed and gently shook his foot. "Grant wake up!" she stage whispered.

Daisy thought her new memories had prepared her for seeing him but she was wrong. Reflexively when she saw his face she stuck out her hand to quake him, luckily she caught herself at the last minute and managed to turn her hand sideways so it looked like she was extending a hand to help him up.

"What's this?" Grant asked mimicking her outstretched hand with a smirk. "Is that a thing we do now? Tell me that means you are making the coffee."

Daisy laughed in spite of herself. "I was trying to help you up, you ass."

Grant seemed to take her explanation at face value.

"We've been called in." Daisy informed Grant.

He rose out of the bed crossing the room in a single stride to stand in front of her. "Can't they just give us one day off? We spend more nights tracking Inhumans then we do at home."

"Would be nice," Daisy muttered.

Grant gently kissed took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I'm not enjoying this, I need to stay undercover, this is temporary until I can get out of here," Daisy repeated to herself internally. This was simply being undercover and she had to play her role, she thought to herself kissing him back. It had nothing to do with Skye loving him, it was just a necessary sacrifice to save everyone.

"Shower with me?" Grant asked trailing kisses down her jawline.

"I already bathed," Daisy tried to protest.

"So? That's never stopped you before." Grant responded with a raised eyebrow.

Daisy kissed him. "We don't have time we have to go soon."

Grant sighed. "You're right, get changed and make the coffee. I'll shower and we can go."

When Grant walked into the bathroom, Daisy collapsed onto the bed. This was madness, she was with Grant and was Hydra. She would play this game for as long as necessary, but she couldn't wait to leave Grant Ward and all the old feelings he gave her behind for good.

* * *

"Look about last night.." Grant began.

Daisy shifted her gaze from the window to Grant.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm just not ready. There are things about me you wouldn't like if you knew." Grant explained placing a hand on her knee.

Daisy remembered in an instant what he was talking about. "No it's okay, I got caught up in the heat of the moment. You're right it's a big step." Daisy apologized.

"Good, what was that about this morning then?" Grant asked. "You seemed closed off."

Apparently she wasn't as good at the undercover thing as she thought she was. "No.. I was hurt at first but after thinking about it you were right." Daisy placated, and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ward grabbed her hand in response.

"The Triskelion sure is beautiful in the mornings isn't it?" Ward asked her noticing her open mouth.

"It takes away my breath every time." Daisy breathed.

Grant parked the car. "Come on, we are going to be late." Grant said getting out of the car.

Daisy followed him in a haze, she had memories of this place but nothing could have prepared her for it. She turned a blind eye to an Inhuman being ganged up on by a group of Hydra agents. She subverted her gaze instead simply focusing on following Grant.

"I'm going to go check my email," Daisy told Grant jogging over to her computer.

"I warned you not to be late." Pinsky scolded her and Grant as they walked into the briefing.

"Shut up Pinsky." Daisy told him without even looking at him.

"Let's start." Melinda May said walking into the room. "We've got an Inhuman gene-positive detainee, possibly linked to subversive groups. The Doctor wants this fast-tracked."

The room broke out in hushed conversations.

"Don't disappoint him." May ordered. "Subject is Jason Rajan of Deanwood. We believe he's funneling Terrigen to subversives."

A picture of Vijay Nadeer appeared on the screen, Daisy couldn't withhold her gasp.

"Look who's perking up. You know this guy?" May asked catching Daisy's gasp.

"No." Daisy replied without missing a beat, as heads turned to swivel towards her.

"Get to know him! You and Ward are taking point." May ordered, "I want that intel at any cost."

* * *

"You're in a very precarious position, Mr. Rajan." Grant warned.

"Inhuman status isn't a crime." Vijay as Daisy knew him countered.

"But lying about it is." Grant countered.

"I never lied." Vijay spat.

"We'll see about that. Hydra cares more about what you've done than what you are. So when my partner here asks you about smuggling charges I highly suggest you cooperate." Grant warned stepping back.

Daisy stepped forward, she knew what she had to do to blend in. "Your name is Jason Rajan, born in Edison, New Jersey?"

"Yes."

"That is a lie, you might have a citizens card but you have no medical records, no bank statements, nothing. It's all a blank slate prior to April 3rd, 2016. So why don't you tell me who you really are since you clearly aren't Jason Rajan?"

No answer.

"Who gave you the Citizens card? Who's the Hydra mole?"

Vijay rather then replying spat in her face.

Grant seemed to take it personally, and slugged Vijay in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Grant!" Daisy hissed.

"Skye, we need to come up with a new plan. This is no longer about a lost shipment but a mole in Hydra." Grant explained. "You go inform May of the developments, I'll keep an eye on the prisoner."

"Okay, I'll do that." Daisy agreed. "Try not to kill him while I'm gone."

As Daisy headed down the hall to May's office she wrestled with herself. She had just ruined Vijay's life, she knew she would have to torture him for appearances and find the mole in Hydra. She was sentencing people to death for her decisions. To save her world she had to hurt this one, it just wasn't fair.

Daisy knocked twice on May's office door. An annoyed looking May came to answer.

"Find anything?" May asked impatiently.

"You could say that." Daisy said. At May's raised eyebrow she continued; "We haven't found out anything on the lost shipment yet but he has a fake citizens card, we can confirm there's a mole in Hydra."

"Torture it out of him, we will find this mole." May said storming down the hall to the interrogation room.

Daisy apprehensively entered the room, she knew what was expected of her. She was about to torture someone for Hydra. She took deep breaths and picked up a large knife from the table.

"Lets try again. What is your real name?" Daisy asked

"Jason Rajan." Vijay replied.

Daisy picked up his right foot and placed the blade on the smallest toe, she pulled the blade up and watched in grim satisfaction as his smallest toe fell to the ground.

"Every time you fail to answer, you lose another digit." Daisy explained.

"What is your real name?"

* * *

After the 6th toe he admitted his name was Vijay Nadeer, after the 9th he admitted he had never undergone terragenesis. The 2nd finger got him to admit who the mole was.

"Albert Pinsky." Vijay gasped, "Please just kill me."

Grant was apparently furious, his supposed friend was a traitor. He leapt out of his chair and begun pummeling him.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Grant yelled, landing a particularly vicious blow to his neck.

"Enough Ward!" May yelled at him.

"Sorry Ma'am, I lost control." Ward apologized stepping back.

May groaned, "You broke his larynx. Looks like we won't be getting any more out of him. Skye, take him to the Doctor. I want a word with Ward."

Fitz. As bad as Skye was Fitz is 100 times worse, he was the second in command in Hydra. Whatever he was in her world, he wasn't here. This was a meeting she was hoping to avoid, unfortunately fate wasn't kind to her today.

"Of course."

Daisy walked over and grabbed Vijay's barely conscious form. "Walk." She ordered.

He stumbled in front of her, making the walk longer then it needed to be. In spite of herself when she reached the doctor she felt herself glad to be rid of him.

She tentatively approached Fitz, "There's a potential Inhuman unconscious in the hallway for you, Doctor."

Daisy quickly turned on her heel, and left before she had to deal with a sociopathic Fitz.

* * *

Daisy was a monster. She had just tortured a man and hadn't felt anything. She was a monster.

All Daisy could remember was what Ward had once said to her in her world. "Let's be Monster's together." So when Grant came to her she couldn't stop herself from giving in to Skye's wants and desires and giving herself to him. Her lips greedily attacked his, finally giving in and letting herself be Skye.

"All agents please report, we have a top priority subversive on the loose. Lethal force is permitted." A voice said over the intercom.

Grant sighed. "Every time. We'll continue this later.' He kissed her cheek before adjusting his tie. "Shall we?" Grant asked offering his hand.

Daisy reached out and grabbed it in her own. "Let's go."

* * *

 **I know I make Skye very dark from this world that is for a reason that will eventually be revealed. A large part of it is because as I explained above Mace wanted to be THE hero and because of that Skye had to be so dark she wouldn't consider turning good normally. Things will change, but the baggage will always be there. This will get dark, people will die so be warned and be prepared.**


	2. Secrets

**I do not own Marvel or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Daisy had to get out of there, the last thing she needed was Jemma to get herself killed or to expose everything.

"You okay?" Ward asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little bit stressed." Daisy brushed him off.

Grant faked a smile. "We should get going, after this we can maybe finally have a night to ourselves."

"Yeah." Daisy said distractedly. "Let's go."

They got in the car and headed off to the last known location of Jemma. "So how do we want to do this, do we want to-" Ward began.

"I was thinking we should split up." Daisy interrupted. At his hurt look she came up with an excuse. "We can find her faster and have more personal time that way. It's not like one unarmed girl is a match for either of us either."

"Skye, are you sure we are okay? You're acting awfully cold today." Grant asked concerned.

"We're fine, I-it's been a rough day, that's all." Daisy dodged.

Grant parked the car. "I'll see you at your place, after we finish the mission." Daisy informed him getting out. "I'll go west you go east." She kissed him on the cheek and took off into the forest around her.

"Simmons," Daisy hissed.

"Jemma! Where are you?" she stage whispered.

"Daisy!" Jemma exclaimed.

They embraced each other. "Jemma we need to get you out of here!" Daisy hissed. "You can stay in my apartment for now, come on!"

"You're Hydra!" Jemma exclaimed seeing her badge.

"Shhhhhh!" Daisy shushed. "Come on."

Once they were safely inside Daisy's apartment, Jemma broke down.

"'It was awful! Coulson didn't even recognize me!" Jemma whined.

"Jemma!" Daisy snapped. "You should be safe here, only me and my boyfriend know about this place. I'll stay with him tonight and we'll talk tomorrow." Daisy explained. "If anyone enters the house before 6 PM tomorrow, shoot first and ask questions later."

"Where are you going Daisy?" Jemma asked.

"To save my cover." She replied running out the door.

* * *

"Where were you? You were gone a while." Grant asked rushing to her.

"I'm fine, just chased a red herring. I thought I heard something, turns out it was a deer." Daisy lied.

Ward nodded, seemingly accepting her excuse. "Shall we then?" he said gesturing to the car.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before climbing into the car.

"My place?" he asked.

Daisy nodded in response.

When they got back to Grant's flat, he guided Daisy towards the couch and sat next to her taking her small hand in both his larger ones.

He turned to her with a resigned look. "There is no easy way to tell you this Skye but I had the test results from your screening, you're an inhuman."

She turned to look at his impassive face and improvised and briefly kissed him. "Thank you! That's what had me so stressed, I forgot to change my results this time." Daisy lied.

Grant was dumbfounded. "You know?"

"How could I not? It's not something that changes." Daisy countered.

"B-but I thought you were loyal to Hydra? Why didn't you tell them?" Grant asked confused.

"But I thought you were loyal to Hydra? Why haven't you exposed me?" Daisy refuted.

Grant was silent.

"I wanted to serve Hydra as best as possible, being an Inhuman would have trapped me in a lab when I'm more of an asset in the field-" Daisy trailed off as she realized something.

"You're the mole!" She accused.

"Don't be silly Skye," Grant protested half heartedly.

"Don't deny it!" Daisy snapped. "That's why you wouldn't move in with me! Why you broke Vijay's larynx, why you don't have a problem with my Inhuman status!" Daisy argued.

Grant hung his head. "I always knew you were a weakness, but I convinced myself I could handle you, that-" he ranted.

"Grant!" Daisy yelled. "I'm not going to turn you in, I'm a traitor too. Remember?"

"Your not?" He gasped.

"Of course not. Grant, I love you." Daisy said calmer.

"But you've been Hydra your entire life. Why would you turn on them?" He protested unbelievingly.

"When they decided my people were nothing more then dogs!" Daisy snapped. "Or how about when made me torture people? My loyalty was only to Garrett not Hydra."

Most of that was a lie, Skye was loyal completely to Hydra and enjoyed others suffering but it was a convenient excuse. Skye felt betrayed over Grant not being loyal, but cared for him enough to not expose him. This Skye was found at 19, the first time she hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and raised by Garrett as a Hydra loyalist.

"Then why play along?" Grant argued. "You only had to torture people so much, because you enjoyed it."

"Why do you play along?" She countered. At his unconvinced look she continued. "No one would expect the one who revels in others pain and hates inhumans to be one, or to be harboring fugitives. No one expects them to be deleting important files."

That was only a half truth, she had only deleted the files of where S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters are located in her world, the old S.S.R. base the Playground this morning. She had planned to hide Jemma there later if things had got rough.

"I'm going to trust you, please don't betray it." Grant told her grabbing the keys off the table.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Daisy asked after about a half hour of driving.

Grant looked at her fondly. "Can't tell you so don't ask, just be happy I didn't put the bag over your head."

"Your taking me to the r-" Daisy was cut off by his hand clamping over her mouth.

"I said don't ask." He hissed.

They soon pulled into an all to familiar bar. Daisy laughed.

At Grant's raised eyebrow she improvised. "You're taking me to a bar?"

He said nothing and instead got out and walked towards the door, leaving Daisy jogging after him to catch up.

He approached the bartender. "We would like private booth #6."

The bartender looked Daisy up and down shrewdly. "Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the Earth.." he began.

"Nothing is born that is weaker than man." Grant Ward finished.

The bartender nodded satisfied with the vague answer, and led them over to a table hidden behind some curtains. When they were both comfortably seated, he went back to the bar and pressed a button.

The bench they were sitting at descended into the ground.

"Seriously you hid your secret base in a pub?" Daisy teased.

Before Grant could reply, there was a loud groaning noise. The door slid open to reveal the all too familiar Playground base.

Grant held out his hand helping her to her feet. "Welcome to the resistance."

"You are part of the resistance." Daisy stated slowly spinning taking it all in.

"Come on we don't have time to sightsee, I have to take you to Jeffery." Grant said dragging her along to Coulson's old office.

"Wait here." He ordered.

After about five minutes, Grant poked his head out. "He'll see you now."

Daisy gathered her bearings, and entered the office. Standing behind the desk was the all to familiar face of the Patriot, Jeffrey Mace.

"So Skye," he began pacing back and forth. "You discovered Agent Ward and he now tells me you were faking your loyalties are a potential inhuman and were helping people? I don't buy it."

Skye looked him in the eyes. "Terrigan can easily prove that I'm an Inhuman and whether you buy it or not, the story doesn't change. I have no loyalty to Hydra." She declared.

"I have people down stairs who you tortured! You tortured Vijay Nadeer earlier today! People who would have died if it wasn't for Grant! You've killed countless Inhumans and rebels!" Mace yelled.

Daisy flinched. "I did what I had too to stay under the radar. I apologize to anyone I have hurt, but my loyalty does not belong with Hydra."

"Why should I trust you?" Mace demanded.

"You shouldn't. You can't afford to trust blindly, this is a war. Don't trust me, trust Grant." Daisy pleaded.

"The only reason you are still alive, is because I trust him." Mace retorted. "I would like a word with Ward, step outside."

Daisy obediently went outside.

* * *

"Can we really trust her?" Mace asked Grant once they were alone.

Ward sighed. "Even if she was loyal to Hydra, she cares enough about me to not out me, so at least for now we should be safe."

"I'm trusting you on this one but I'm not stupid. For the next week you follow her make sure she's not reporting to anyone. If she is, I trust you will do what it takes." Mace ordered.

"Sir-" Grant protested.

"Do it, or I'll eliminate her now." Mace threatened.

At Grants reluctant nod he continued, "Send her back in."

* * *

"You okay?" Grant asked her as they sat in the car later that night.

"I'm fine, today was just a little crazy." Daisy told him.

"So is your offer from yesterday still available?" Grant asked grabbing her hand.

She looked at him with wide eyes. It was obvious what this was at least partly about, they didn't trust her and needed Grant to monitor her. Part of her wanted to spit in his face and let him know what he was doing but getting them to trust her quickly was more important. So instead she just smiled and kissed him. "I would love to live with you."

"Can we stop at my place, so I can get some stuff?" Daisy asked as they drove.

Grant turned to her. "Skye, it's late-"

"Cut the crap Grant. If I wanted to expose the resistance, I would shoot you right now and call them." Daisy shouted.

"I'm sorry, we can stop at your place." Grant said abashed.

"It's fine. I know you are just following orders." Daisy said placing a hand on his knee.

They drove in silence, before finally reaching the apartment. "Come on let's go." Grant said pushing the car door open.

Daisy groaned and set her phone and gun on the car seat. "Please let me go in alone, I'll leave my phone and gun her even, but please let me pack my things on my own." Daisy pleaded.

"Fine." Grant grunted, closing the car door.

Daisy kissed him on the cheek, and walked into her apartment.

When she pushed open the door, it was dark and quiet. "Simmons!" Daisy called quietly, shutting the door behind her and flipping a light on.

"Simmons!" She called slightly louder. "Jemma!" she said loudly pushing a door open.

"Daisy!" Jemma yelled running through the door to embrace her.

"Shush!" Daisy hissed.

Jemma ignored her, instead continuing on. "This world is so different, Hydra is in charge and Coulson never joined S.H.I.E.L.D. he's a history teacher now-"

"Jemma!" Daisy said loudly. "We can worry about that later, right now my boyfriend is outside so we don't have much time."

"Lincoln? Lincoln is here?" Jemma exclaimed excitedly.

"No-" Daisy was cut off by the feeling of a cold metal barrel digging into the back of her head.

"Skye, we need to talk." Ward said pushing the barrell into her head.

* * *

 **Sorry if Jemma comes across as bitchy but her whole this is fake nothing here matters attitude and her complete lack of undercover skills really rubbed me the wrong way in this arc. Her moaning about the other world to everyone she saw and complete disregard of her surroundings should have got them all killed. Jemma doesn't have memories of this world because she was dead.**


End file.
